catalogfandomcom-20200213-history
List of 7400 series integrated circuits
The following is a list of Wikipedia:7400 series digital logic Wikipedia:integrated circuits. The SN7400 series originated with TTL integrated circuits made by Wikipedia:Texas Instruments. Because of the popularity of these parts, they were second-sourced by other manufacturers who kept the 7400 sequence number as an aid to identification of compatible parts. As well, compatible TTL parts originated by other manufacturers were second sourced in the TI product line under a 74xxx series part number. Just the base numbers are listed below, that is: parts are listed here as if made in the basic, standard power and speed, TTL form, although many later parts were never manufactured with that technology. __TOC__ Notes Some TTL logic parts were made with an extended military-specification temperature range. These parts are prefixed with 54 instead of 74 in the part number. A short-lived 64 prefix on Wikipedia:Texas Instruments parts indicated an industrial temperature range; this prefix had been dropped from the TI literature by 1973. Most recent 7400 series parts are fabricated in Wikipedia:CMOS or BiCMOS technology rather than TTL. Surface mount parts with a single gate (often in a 5-pin or 6-pin package) are prefixed with 741G instead of 74. Some manufacturers released some 4000 equivalent CMOS circuits with a 74 prefix, for example the 74HC4066 was a replacement for the 4066 with slightly different electrical characteristics (different power supply voltage ratings, higher frequency capabilities, lower "on" resistances in analog switches, etc.). See Wikipedia:list of 4000 series integrated circuits. Conversely, the Wikipedia:4000 series has "borrowed" from the 7400 series - such as the CD40193 and CD40161 being pin-for-pin functional replacements for 74C193 and 74C161. There is even some reference to double-borrowings, such as 74193 -> 40193 -> 74HC40193Modern CMOS circuits manual By R. M. Marston! Older TTL parts made by manufacturers such as Wikipedia:Signetics, Wikipedia:Motorola, Wikipedia:Mullard and Wikipedia:Siemens may have different numeric prefix and numbering series entirely, such as in the European FJ family FJH101 is an 8-input Wikipedia:NAND gate like a 7430. A few alphabetic characters to designate a specific logic subfamily may immediately follow the 74 or 54 in the part number, e.g., 74LS74 for Low-power Schottky. Some Wikipedia:CMOS parts such as 74HCT74 for High-speed Wikipedia:CMOS with TTL-compatible input thresholds are functionally similar to the TTL part. Not all functions are available in all families. In a few instances, such as the 7478 and 74107, the same suffix in different families do not have completely equivalent logic functions. Another extension to the series is the 7416xxx variant, representing mostly the 16-bit wide counterpart of otherwise 8-bit-wide "base" chips with the same three ending digits. Thus e.g. a "7416373" would be the 16-bit-wide equivalent of a "74373". Some 7416xxx parts, however, do not have a direct counterpart from the standard 74xxx range but deliver new functionality instead, which needs making use of the 7416xxx series' higher pin count. For more details, refer primarily to the Texas Instruments documentation mentioned in the References section. For CMOS (HC, HCT, etc.) subfamilies, read "open drain" for "Wikipedia:open collector" in the above table. There are a few numeric suffixes that have multiple conflicting assignments, such as the 74453. See also Wikipedia:List of 4000 series integrated circuits References * Digital Integrated Circuits, National Semiconductor Corporation, January 1974 * Logic/Memories/Interface/Analog/Microprocessor/Military Data Manual, Signetics Corporation, 1976 * The Bipolar Microcomputer Components Data Book for Design Engineers, Second Edition, Wikipedia:Texas Instruments, 1979 * The TTL Data Book for Design Engineers, Second Edition, Wikipedia:Texas Instruments, 1976 * Bipolar LSI 1982 Databook, Monolithic Memories Incorporated, September 1981 * Schottky TTL Data, DL121R1 Series D Third Printing, Wikipedia:Motorola, 1983 * High-Speed CMOS Logic Data Book, Wikipedia:Texas Instruments, 1984 * Logic: Find A Device, Wikipedia:Texas Instruments Incorporated * ALVC Advanced Low-Voltage CMOS Including SSTL, HSTL, And ALB (Rev. B), Wikipedia:Texas Instruments, 2002 * IC Master, 1976 * Schottky and Low-Power Schottky Data Book, Wikipedia:Advanced Micro Devices, July 1978 External links * Data sheets with pin diagrams for most ICs can be found at http://www.datasheetcatalog.com Other language editions * Wikipedia:cs:Seznam logických integrovaných obvodů řady 7400 * Wikipedia:fr:Liste des circuits intégrés de la série 7400 * Wikipedia:hi:7400 शृंखला वाले एकीकृत परिपथों की सूची * Wikipedia:pt:Anexo:Lista dos circuitos integrados da série 7400 * Wikipedia:sk:Zoznam logických integrovaných obvodov TTL radu 7400 7400 Category:Electronic design Category:Electronics lists 7400 7400